32 Ways to Annoy Troy Bolton
by Allume a Pense
Summary: [oneshot] Just what the title says. :] [penname changed from xoxo freaky math chick to lola bunny xo] [aka it's kat][NEW: 32 Ways to Annoy Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez]
1. 32 Ways to Annoy Troy Bolton

**The Girl: **Kat  
**The Date:** 21st of December

**The Note: **This is based off the story "Ways to Annoy Eragon". THIS IDEA IS ONLY MODIFIED BY ME. The ways are mine but the whole story idea was the author's.

--

**32 Ways to Annoy Troy Bolton**

--

1. Lock him in a room with Ryan AND Sharpay.

2. Constantly ask for an autograph.

3. Repeatedly say "Are you Yoda?" are any other fictional character.

4. Point out that his life is a Disney Movie.

5. Tell him you know everything about him because you've read his autobiography.

6. Insist that Gabriella died.

7. Then fake cry or sneeze on his face.

8. When he's about to make the winning throw and the crowd is silent, make a farting noise.

9. Then yell "Sorry!" precisely after it.

10. Tell his math teacher he has a hearing problem so that whenever she talks to him, she screams in his ear.

11. Tell Gabriella he's made out with 50 girls and he wants her to be the 51st.

12. You can also mention that he likes it better drunk and with funny cat ears on.

13. Ask how many meals a day he eats.

14. Or any other stupid question.

15. Ask if Miley Cyrus is his cousin.

16. Before he answers, say "She's not a virgin you know."

17. Poke him in the back of the neck repeatedly.

18. Burst into tears walking right next to him, then scream, "But you promised me I'd be the first one Saturday night!"

19. Then run away

20. When he asks you about it, pretend you have no idea what he's talking about.

21. Report him for sexual harassment.

22. Write a love note and sign it by Taylor.

23. At any random point in time, look at him, gasp, and scream "EW!"

24. Do this in public, especially.

25. Ask if Gabriella wears a padded bra.  
26. Ask what color too.

27. Steal his dog, and then replace it with a basketball with a dog's face painted on. When he asks what happened to Sammy, insist you don't see anything wrong.

28. Ask what "to make love" means.

29. Then ask what the factory name is.

30. Dress exactly like him, and then mimic every word he says.

31. At the end of the day, loudly sing "We're All in This Together" to symbolize the end.

32. We swear he won't recall ever singing such a stupid song.

--

**End Note: **Haha! That's it. I like reviews, the more, the merrier!

Merry Christmas, by the way! My story will be posted the 24th.

--


	2. 32 Ways to Annoy Sharpay Evans

**The Girl: **Kat

**The Date: **22nd of December

**The Note: **Well, someone suggested I make another chapter, 32 Ways to annoy Sharpay, and then random funny ones popped into my head! Hope you enjoy!

P.S. I might write one for Gabriella next.

--

**32 Ways to Annoy Sharpay Evans**

--

1. Live.

2. Tell her she's tone-deaf (even if she really isn't).

3. Compliment Ryan.

4. Explain that she's named after an ancient Chinese dog.

5. Chew loudly in her ear.

6. Repeatedly call her Blondie, or Marilyn Monroe.

7. Or basically any dead blonde person.

8. Tell her you're a Broadway producer who's looking for a star in their Sesame Street reproduction.

9. Then tell her she'd be perfect for the part of Big Bird.

10. Say you can see her brunette roots.

11. Ask if peroxide tastes funny.

12. Tell her you're a doctor from Africa looking for purple tongue syndrome. Ask to see her tongue to inspect for fuzzies.

13. Mimic her scream, especially right next to her.

14. When she does her stupid scrunch-nose up thing, immediately apologize for the stench.

15. Look at her, then scream, "Say excuse me!"

16. Public places work best.

17. Gush about how adorable Ryan is.

18. IM her and say "You're an amazing singer."

19. When she replies, "Really?" you reply …"Oops. Wrong IM. Do you have Gabriella's screen name?"

20. Ask her if 'they' are real, or if she got plastic surgery.

21. Yodel.

22. Convince her that it's an experienced vocal exercise and only talented people can do it.

23. Laugh at her attempt to yodel.

24. Ask if her hair is inflatable. (CAUTION: Unless you like your fingers being chewed off, we advise you don't touch her hair)

25. Ask her opinion on Cheese Fries.

26. Write down as many digits of Pi you can find, then recite them to her.

27. Explain that you love Pi.

28. Tell her people find it creepy that she performs romance scenes with her twin brother.

29. Tell Ms. Darbus she talks gangster on her Myspace.

30. Say, "When you 'Bop to the Top', what exactly are you bopping?"

31. Whenever she asks you a question, shout "It's for science it's for science it's for science!"

32. Tell her you list ways to annoy the hell out of her.

--

**End Note: **HAH. Well after the reviews I got on the first chapter, I figure this would be good.

I have already written "32 Ways to Annoy Gabriella Montez", and I will post the chapter (maybe) if I see people encourage me! Review please!


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

**The Note: **Okay. Well, Merry Christmas everyone! I just have a lot to say.

This story, 32 Ways to Annoy Troy Bolton, has become pretty popular and I've already written the one for Gabriella. But, I figured, why not let you guys try? Gabriella seems pretty calm so if someone want to submit a way to annoy her, that'll be great. It would look mostly like this, (for Sharpay)

"1. Live -- lola bunny xo"

Okay? I need 32 but I don't get that many then I'll throw in my own. The one I think is funniest will be bolded, but the reviewers can say which is their fave in a review. DO NOT SUBMIT IN A PM. Any submitted this way will not be used for the chapter. Thanks! I'm aiming for at least 70 reviews total for the entire story, or for at least Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella. I'm considering Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi and Ms. Darbus, but Chad is pretty well ...he enjoys being the one who bugs people. Later on, very later, I might add Zac, Vanessa and Ashley. So this in all will be a very long story.

**In other news, **Merry Christmas! My Christmas story will be posted either tonight or tomorrow, depending on my ability to stay focus. P Haha. Well please review on that too!

**Lastly, **yesterday was the HSM concert for where I live! The pictures are awesome, and **FOR THOSE LUCAS GRABEEL FANS**, I got close enough to touch him (p.s. I have pictures of that) I'm willing to share any of the pictures I took, any actor/actress and any song. The songs seperately sang were:

JORDAN PRUIT: Outside Looking In  
ASHLEY TISDALE: He Said, She Said - Headstrong  
CORBIN BLEU: Push It to the Limit - Marching  
VANESSA HUDGENS: Say Ok - Come Back to Me - Let's Dance

That's it. Please submit some ideas! Muchos gracias.

-Kat xoxo


End file.
